


Spring Fever

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt Spring DayT/W: slight choking, slight bondage, male dominance, delayed gratification, language, 🍋A/N: Mari’s inner thoughts in italics
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop
Kudos: 4





	Spring Fever

Even from the penthouse, Mari could still smell the sweet scent of the flowers and trees blossoming in Central Park below them. The sound of birds chirping hungrily in their nests excited for the warmer days and clearer skies. Okay, maybe that was all in her head, a memory of their walk yesterday that the soft breeze caressing her skin brought back as she stood on his terrace watching the city reemerge in front of her as a new day began. 

Mari finished her tea and made her way back to the bedroom. She slipped off her clothes and wrapped her silk robe around her. 

_ He looks so peaceful… It would be a shame to wake him up. _

Mari crawled back into bed, Justin barely stirred. She placed a string of kisses on his neck, gently pressing him onto his back. “Good Morning.”

“Go back to sleep,” Justin yawned. “It’s my day off.” 

“But, it’s a beautiful spring day!” Mari kissed her way up his jaw as she straddled his lap. “The flowers. The trees. The birds–” She laughed to herself. “And the bees.”

_ I wonder where that phrase originated. A question for another day. Wake up! _

“Mari.” He tried to shift beneath her, freeing himself. 

_ No, you don’t! _

Mari started moving her hips against his, drawing out his desire. 

Justin groaned, his eyes remaining closed, though his hands drifted over her hips, moving with her. “Let me sleep.” 

“Like this?” Her hands massaged his chest as she continued moving on him. “Mmmm. You feel so good already.” 

“Last chance,” Justin offered. His eyes fluttered open, his gaze tracing down her body–the covers behind her, her silk robe cascading over her, covering her ever so lightly, her fiery red hair glowing in the morning sunlight streaming in the open windows, as she continued grinding against him. “Damn.”

_ There we go! _

“Last chance?” Mari questioned leaning over to whisper in his ear. “Do you really want me to stop?” Her fingers slipped below the waistband of his pants, savoring how his body shivered beneath her touch. 

His head fell back, eyes closing once more, as her hand wrapped around him. 

“Isn’t this nice?” Mari nipped at his ear, her hand sliding over him. 

“Mari,” his voice was low and gravely. His fingers tangled in her hair pulling her to her lips. 

“Isn't this better?” She questioned, breaking free for a moment.

“Not yet,” Justin smirked, using his size and strength to easily flip her onto her back, as he maneuvered on top of her. “ _ This _ is better.” 

_ You are so fucking beautiful, ugh, that chest! _

“I have no complaints.” She bit her lip, her hands traced over his muscled stomach, though her gaze was fixed a little lower. “This view is quite exquisite as well.”

His hands ran over her arms capturing her and drawing them above her head. He held them there with one hand while he slipped off the belt from her robe. Carefully, he wrapped it around one of her wrists before looping it around the bedpost and tying it to her other wrist. 

“You know, I’m half tempted to leave you for later and go back to sleep,” Justin growled. 

_ Only half tempted? I’ll have to do a better job next time.  _

“I just wanted to give you a good morning treat,” Mari offered innocently, batting her eyelashes at him. “It’s such a beautiful day, I thought we could start it off right.”

“It would have been a beautiful day in another hour or two as well.” Justin’s fingers trailed down the center of her body, pushing her robe apart so he could fully appreciate the new view. 

“Can you blame a girl for being excited?” Mari pulled lightly at her restraints.

“No, but,  _ you _ ?” His thumb brushed over her nipple, causing her already perky breasts to harden at his touch. “ _ You _ , I can definitely blame. You know better. What do you have to say for yourself?”

_ I’m hungry for my devilishly sexy boyfriend? _

“Nothing,” Mari insisted. If she could shrug, she would have. 

He flicked his thumb over her once more, her back arching slightly at the touch. “Nothing?”

“Nope.”

His hand slid up her chest wrapping around her throat, pressing lightly. “And now?”

“Nothing.”

His grip tightened waiting to hear that shift in her breathing that made his skin prickle. Still, she shook her head no. He hated to admit it, but he was always secretly pleased by her stubbornness. He pressed his thumb over the tender part of her throat once more before releasing her. 

She gasped drawing in her next few breaths more quickly. 

His fingers rolled over her nipples again, playing with them tenderly. “You like that don’t you.”

She nodded, focusing on the soft touch. “Mmhmm.”

_ Don’t stop…. FUCK. _

Justin squeezed her nipples with increasing pressure as he watched her try to move away from him. “Still have nothing to say?”

“I’m sorry,” Mari breathed.

He twisted her slightly between his fingers applying more pressure. “Sorry, what?”

“Sir. I’m sorry, sir,” Mari offered. Breathing easier as he released her. 

“Why was that so hard,” Justin questioned leaning over to kiss her. “Next time, ask permission.” 

_ Next time… I’ll still do as I please and you know it.  _

“Yes, sir,” Mari agreed. Turning her eyes down to his lap, she continued, “If you would like sir, I would be happy to make it up to you.” 

“You will...later,” Justin answered, his lips moving across her cheek. “Right now, I’d like to taste you.” 

_ That sounds perfect.  _

“If that’s what you wish, sir.” She relaxed at his touch. 

His kisses soon became more fluid as his tongue danced down her neck, each sound escaping her lips encouraging him to tease her further, never letting his mouth connect long enough for her pleasure. 

“Justin.” Mari pulled at her ties. Heat radiated at her core, begging for him to come closer. She needed him. If only she could get her hands on him, she could guide him where she wanted him. 

He ignored her need for attention, continuing his slow pace, enjoying how her body moved up to meet him each time he traced over one of her sensitive areas. His tongue trailed down her chest, circling around her breast, pausing a brief moment to let the heat of his breath warm her.

_ You are such a tease. It is fucking excruciating. _

“Mmm,” Mari breathed, as he began moving down her stomach. Her legs attempting to wrap around him as his teeth grazed her hip bone. “Justin!”

Justin moved between her legs, smirking against her thigh as he kissed her inches away from where he knew she wanted. He could smell her, feel her, almost taste her already. She was dripping for him, already. He wanted a taste just as badly as she wanted it, but he knew he could hold out a lot longer than her. 

“Justin,” she squirmed trying to get him where she wanted. “Please… please, I need you, please sir.”

His tongue dipped between her folds, rewarding her request as he took his first taste before moving deeper.

Mari moaned loudly as his tongue flicked over her clit. Her body sparked with electricity at the sensation. 

_ Thank you. Oh, god! _

She bucked her hips against his mouth searching for more. Her hands clenching the ties that held her as her pleasure built. Her body shook as she neared the edge. “I’m so close, Justin.”

He pulled back watching the panic in her eyes as he left her so close to the pleasure she craved. “I’m curious if I left you like this, right now and walked away, would you learn your lesson?”

_ No, because there is no lesson to learn. Now fuck me, Justin Mercado. We both know you want to. _

She tried to ignore the burning between her legs and her whole body screaming for more. “You already know my answer, either walk away or fuck me, I know which you want more.”

“Is that so?” Justin challenged, staring her down. 

_ I fucking hope so, please don’t leave me like this.  _

Her lip quivered, her body squirming as she tried to rock against the bed, she couldn’t take it anymore. She was so close. 

“That’s what I thought.” Justin pressed her hips back down, spreading her legs wider. 

_ Oh god, yessss!! _

Mari moaned, her back arching up to meet him as he moved inside of her. Each thrust was harder and deeper. “Fuck, Justin.”

He grunted as he increased his pace, letting his head roll back, focusing on her tightness massaging him and the sound of his balls slapping her ass. He felt her warmth spilling over him as he continued bucking against her. His cock twitched inside of her before releasing. He collapsed beside her, reaching up to untie her restraints.

“You’re amazing,” Justin whispered, as he worked to catch his breath. He kissed her forehead, guiding her into his arms. 

_ I know _

“Shh,” she teased. “I’m trying to sleep here.”

Justin couldn’t help but laugh as he stroked her back lightly, letting her rest in his arms, until the warm spring breeze from the open window, gently lulled them back to sleep.


End file.
